The purpose of this study is to determine whether improvements of axial mobility result in improvement of function of older individuals. Axial mobility refers to motion and flexibility of the neck, back, and pelvic complex; function includes performance of simple activities (lying down to sitting up), general ability for activities of daily life, and overall disability. Older individuals include sedentary elders and persons 55 or older who have Parkinson's disease.